The Bohemian War
The Bohemian War is the name of the Manic invasion of Bohemia, starting on 4 March 1900, and ending on 18 June 1903. The Manic Empire invaded Bohemia in an attempt to subdue the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and seize Bohemia, Moravia, and Austria. The initial attacks were very successful, however on 2 August 1900, the Manic soldiers were on the outskirts of Prague, and, worried of a future Manic invasion of Prussia, the Prussian military intervened by sending troops into Bohemia. The Manic Empire sieged Prague for two more months before the united Prussian/Austro-Hungarian military forces were able to drive out the Manic Empire from Prague, and over the course of the remaining days of the war, from 6 November 1900 (when the Manic Empire fled the outskirts of Prague) to 18 June 1903, when the Manic Empire settled for peace and left their remaining controlled parts of Bohemia. Prelude to the Conflict and Initial Invasion Ever since the early 19th century, the Manic Empire had control of southern Germany, opening up a border to the Austro-Hungarian Empire with the Manic Empire. The Manic Empire had sent small expeditionary forces into Bohemia before, but it had never been major. However, the Manic Empire in the later 19th century began to envision a Europe united under the Big Three, and preperations were made to subdue the continent under Manic control. Meanwhile, the weary Austro-Hungarian Empire began setting up defenses on their border, while the Prussians built up their military. On 4 March 1900, cannons fired upon Austro-Hungarian defensive forts, and the first of the Manic Empire's armies began to move into Bohemia. Lighter amounts of forces also moved into Austria, but the Manic Empire's strategy was to quickly seize Bohemia, move into Moravia, and then move south and take Vienna and force the annexation of the three regions. Over the next two months, everything went as the Manic Empire planned, and by 2 August 1900, Prague was under siege. However, once news spread to Prussia, their forces moved into Bohemia, and soon counterattacked the Manic Empire's siege forces, which eventually fled on 6 November 1900. The Battle of Berounka, the Domazlice Offensive, and the End of the War During the war, the Prussians kept a large army on their border between Greater Betlands and Western Prussia, and there were several border clashes, but never a full attack. The Prussians sent a small army into Denmark, but it was fought back by the Manic-Danish Defense Army. In Bohemia, after 2 August, the Prussians and the Austro-Hungarians launched a series of campaigns against the multiple Manic armies occupying southwestern Bohemia. However, most of these campaigns were nullified by a Manic counterattack which would restabilize the border. It was not until 7 January 1903 that a major change occured, in the Battle of Berounka. The largest of the Manic military armies in Bohemia was stationed on the southwestern side of the Berounka river, planning to cross the next day over the ice and launch an offensive. However, in the dead of the night, Austro-Hungarian cavalry charged in, massacring the sleeping Manic soldiers. Once the army was awoken, and, after significant casualties, had fought off the cavalry, a large Prussian force in the area had arrived, using the forests to their advantage to sneak around and attack from a multitude of areas. After about 70% of all of the Manic forces at the river were dead, the order was given to flee, but the Austro-Hungarian cavalry constantly reappeared, killing several more Manic troops before riding away before the Manicans could respond effectively. The army had to retreat all the way to Klatovy, significantly pushing back the border. The Domazlice Offensive was then initiated by the Prussians and Austro-Hungarians on 14 January 1903, which would be a series of attacks on the desperately morale-stricken Manic forces defending the capital of the Manic forces in Bohemia, formally called The Manic State of Borme, which is what Bohemia would have been renamed in the case of a Manic victory. The Domazlice Offensive ended with the successful siege of Domazlice on 6 May 1903. For the remaining 1 month and 12 days of the war, the Austro-Hungarians and the Prussians swept up the remaining Manican forces in Bohemia, and began an offensive into Southern Germany, even seizing the town of Passau on 17 June 1903, the day before the war ended. On 18 June 1903, Manic diplomats met with Austro-Hungarian and Prussian diplomats in Prague, agreeing that the war would end with the Manic Empire paying the Austro-Hungarian Empire for the damage done to Bohemia. The Manic Empire also had to formally declare the Manic State of Borme, which was exiled in Douglas City, dissolved, and recognize the name 'Bohemia' as the 'legitimate name for the Bohemian region' and phase out the use of the name 'Borme'. The name Borme was not formally used or mentioned by the Manic Empire again until 1909, much to the anger of Prussia and the Austro-Hungarian Empire, but no action was taken.